


Fanart for Peter Parker's Home for the Wayward Villain

by goldenAUs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: FINALLY got to posting it, Fanart, Gen, Took Me Long Enough!, Why Am I Typing Like This?, author is sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenAUs/pseuds/goldenAUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draw the Squad by Wade Wilson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peter Parker's Home for the Wayward Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135464) by [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby). 




	2. Uhhh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's (kind of) back with more inspiration and/or revisions??

Got another spurt of inspiration after reading the story again for the billionth time. However, this page is currently "under construction," as I have a lot of other stuff on my plate at the moment (i.e. thesis project for school).

But fear not! I shall (probably) be posting whatever I come up with in the summer; stay tuned...

Don't know what I have in mind for the next drawing yet, so if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to share them!!


End file.
